The invention is a based on a positioning device including a housing and a display unit, preferably a display for graphic representation of measurement information.
A handheld positioning device is known that has a chassis with four wheels, of which two wheels are mounted on each long side of the positioning device. The opposite wheels are each connected via an axle extending perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the positioning device. The positioning device has a display on a top side of its housing and a handle unit, which extends in the longitudinal direction and with which the positioning device can be moved with running surfaces of the wheels over a surface of an item being examined in the direction of its longitudinal direction.
For picking up a motion parameter using a sensor unit, the two rigid axles and the sensor unit are mechanically coupled via a toothed belt.